1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses, and more particularly to a pair of eyeglasses having an auxiliary frame for supporting auxiliary lenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closet prior art of which applicant is aware is U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,207 to Chao and has been assigned to the present assignee. The auxiliary frame may not be engaged with the legs.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel configuration for securing the auxiliary frame to the primary frame.